I Have a Dream
by jjake09
Summary: Kurt had always been a dreamer. He dreamed he would one day be a star on Broadway and have his fashion line, but what happens when all he has left are his dreams? AU Season 3 Puckurt ship. Rated M for violence, language
1. A Thief in the Night

**AN: Okay guys, here I go with another story. I'm not really sure where the inspiration came from.**

**This story contains gay characters and gay relationships, if you don't like it, then beat it. We don't like haters here.**

**Eventual pairing will be Puck/Kurt. In the mean time until they are together, anything can happen. :) **

**This is the first time I've attempted to write a comedy mixed with tragedy all at the same time, I hope it blended well. You will understand more as the chapters unfold.**

**Reviews are lovely, I will try to respond to them, in the authors note when I post the new chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One: A Thief in the Night

Today was just like any other day at the extremely dull school of McKinley High. The average onlooker would think it was just like every other school in the Midwest, probably because it was just like every other school. In the parking lot nerds and geeks lined up to be tossed into the dumpster by the jocks whose life path was bullying. If you were looking at the football field you would see the Varsity Cheerios practicing their epic national's routine, with head cheerleader Quinn Fabre at the helm. Things were just as they should be when senior Kurt Hummel entered through the south doors on his way to his first class.

Kurt walked with his head held high and an expression that was sculpted from pure ice, and eyes that would turn any onlooker into stone. Well he wished that was what happened when he shot them a dirty look. Of course this was high school so things didn't always go according to plan.

"Oh my god Kurt, I love your jacket!" Brittany said as she passed him in the hall way, her eyes looked upon him with awe.

"Thanks Brit, it is rather fabulous if I do say so myself." Kurt smiled, knowing that his choice to buy the Alexander McQueen jacket over the Prada one was one of the best decisions he had made this fall season.

Kurt continued to make his way towards his first class when he saw his best girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She walked up next to him and linked her arm with his and they began strutting towards their first class together.

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you, you're supposed to compliment my outfit? Not make it look worse." Said Kurt with a look of disgust as he eyed her black sweater with a white cat sewed on to the front of it.

"What?" Rachel's face fell as she began looking at her sweater. "I thought everyone loved cats?"

"I'm allergic. Besides people love them, but not to wear on a sweater; I have an extra sweater in my locker that would really make your outfit complete." Rachel smiled at the friendly notion from Kurt.

The walk to first period was rather peaceful, not one jock had said a single hateful or homophobic comment, maybe this day would turn out really good. Kurt's thought came too soon. Right as Kurt and Rachel were about to walk into their class they were hurt with a slushie facial.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said in horror as the grape syrup burned his eyes and began seeping through his jacket into his shirt. He stood frozen to the spot, feeling completely horrible. The slushie facials were painful, but mostly just humiliating.

"I think the fairy has turned the dwarf gay!" Azimio laughed before giving Karofsky a high-five.

"Neanderthals." Kurt mumbled before making his way into the girl's bathroom to clean him and Rachel up.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Rachel began pulling paper towels out of the dispenser when they heard what sounded like kissing noises from the middle stall. Kurt looked to Rachel confused. They both stood frozen for a second thinking people were making out in the stall until they heard a familiar chuckle.

Rachel walked over and slung the door open on the stall.

"Oh hey other sexy Jew and Kurt." Puck said as soon as the door swung open. He was fully dressed and sitting on the toilet for no apparent reason. He smirked up at Rachel, almost like he was trying to accomplish something sexual, but failing.

"Stop that, whatever it is that you're doing. What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked as he walked back to the sink to clean himself. He took his jacket off and placed it on the sink next to him so he could clean it next.

"I was in here making sounds hoping some hot babe would get jealous and want to get on Puckzilla." Puck smiled and flexed his bicep in the mirror while he admired his beauty.

"You're pathetic. Let me guess you're not getting much 'action' these days?" Rachel asked as she washed her hair in the sink. She lifted her head to watch the purple colored water circle around the drain until it finally went down. She sniffled and tried to fight back the tears that she knew were going to eventually fall.

"Knocking a chick up can really ruin your reputation. No one wants some of this hot Jewish action because they're all worried I'm gonna get them pregnant or something. It only happened one time; I don't see what the big deal is? I need some loving too." Puck leaned against the stall and waited for them to wash themselves.

"As interesting as this story is about your failed promiscuity, would you please help me get this gunk out of my hair?" Kurt asked as he struggled to wash the back of his head in the sink. It was easier for Rachel to accomplish because her hair was long, his wasn't. Puck grabbed the chair that always sat in the girl's bathroom and drug it over to the sink. Kurt sat down in it and leaned his head back in the sink. If he closed eyes and thought about it hard enough, he could almost imagine himself in a salon. Which was way better than being here in this hell hole they call a school.

"So who did this to you? Karofsky?" Puck asked as he washed the back of Kurt's hair. Puck smiled because he had never felt hair this soft before, not even Quinn's.

"No it was that big loon Azimio." Kurt said softly. Puck could tell this was tearing him up inside. He transferred back from Dalton last year to be with his friends and nothing had changed. On top of that his relationship with Blaine ended over the summer over something incredibly stupid. Normally Puck wouldn't take interest in a gay relationship, but he had actually been there for the breakup, and partially the cause of it.

"Thank you." Kurt attempted to smile, but his pride was hurt. There really wasn't much to smile about. Not to mention his brand new jacket was ruined that his dad just bought him. He frowned when he looked at. He pulled it towards himself and fingered the material and eyed its ruined beauty. It really was an amazing jacket.

"Maybe you can have it dry cleaned?" Puck suggested, not sure if you could dry clean expensive things like that, but isn't that what people did with expensive clothes?

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kurt didn't really pay attention, just went through the emotions like he had done most days since his breakup with Blaine.

The whole situation was stupid, but Blaine wouldn't even let him explain. They were at the mall shopping with Mercedes and Rachel when they bumped into Finn and Puck. Finn of course at that point didn't want to leave Rachel's side, like the clingy boyfriend he was. So of course Puck came along with them, he was hanging out with Finn.

When they were in the food court some Neanderthal tripped Kurt and he bumped his head into the table. Finn went running after the guy while Puck made sure he was okay. It didn't cause any permanent damage or anything, thankfully. Well Kurt took comfort in Puck's assistance, appreciating the help his friend was giving and Blaine got jealous because he was in Puck's arms and not his. So he started accusing Kurt of cheating with the obviously straight Puck and the rest was history. They hadn't spoken since that day. At first Kurt really had a hard time, but with a lot of show tunes and great friends he had gotten better.

Surprisingly Puck had been really nice during the whole incident. He just said he felt guilty about them breaking up because if anyone deserved happiness it was Kurt. He could agree with that because of the horrible year he had last year.

As the day came to a close Kurt was walking with Rachel and Tina towards his car. They had intended to go back to the Hummel-Hudson household to watch musicals and give each other manicures and pedicures. Out of the corner he saw Puck walk up behind Rachel. He turned to look at the jock who smiled at him.

"Hey Princess." He said at the same moment as someone from behind them screamed "FAG!"

Kurt felt a sharp pain to the back of his head as an aluminum bat collided with his skull. He immediately spit out blood before he began to fall. Puck ran to his side quickly and caught him.

"Oh my god, call an ambulance." Rachel screamed to Tina who frantically began dialing 911.

Kurt looked towards Rachel but couldn't quite see her through his blurred vision. The pounding in his head prevented him from hearing anything that was going on around him. That was until he heard something faint in the distance.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

"Can you hear that?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper. Rachel looked around but heard nothing.

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Puck asked as he placed his hand behind Kurt's head to cushion him, but when he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. Rachel gasped as she began crying. She kept telling Kurt it was going to be okay that an ambulance was on its way, but he didn't quite make out what she said over the ever growing noise in the background.

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

"Do you not hear that?" Kurt asked again. His eyes were getting so heavy; he could barely keep them open. He just wanted to fall asleep but the noise was just getting too loud. He recognized the noise, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

"Oh god." Rachel cried "Come on Kurt stay awake the ambulance is almost here." She continued yelling but his eyes were closed, and she began fearing the worst.

Kurt's mind was racing and he couldn't think because the noise was finally blasting right into his ear at a decibel that would make any normal person go deaf.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia_


	2. OzLima

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Yes I know I'm posting the first two chapters at the same time, but to get a feel of the story you need to read both. **

**This story is rated M just to be safe because of what's to come in future chapters. As of right now, there isn't anything that bad.**

**Hope you all enjoy, reviews are like crack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor the Wizard of Oz. Nor any of the songs or character in the Wizard of Oz. Since I forgot the on in chapter one, I do not own glee nor Distrubia by Rihanna **

Kurt pushed the door open to the south entrance of McKinley High School. He wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side of the door. The parking lot was no longer there, instead there was a small village and rolling hills of green behind it.

_Ding dong frankenteen is dead  
Which ole' frankenteen?  
The wicked ole' frankenteen  
Ding dong frankenteen is dead_

Kurt watched as a bunch of small people danced around and sang. He looked on in confusion and he was partially scared, but mostly confused. He began walking towards the small village. Something about it looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As he made it to the village, off in the distance he saw a pink bubble coming towards him and steadily growing bigger by the second. He stared at the bubble not sure what he should do.

"Look its Rachel!" One of the small people screamed while pointing towards the bubble.

The bubbled landed about ten feet from Kurt and popped and Rachel was standing where the bubble had been. He stared at her, confused. She was wearing a white wool sweater with a white mini skirt and white knee high socks. On her head was a silver crown with a star on the top of it.

"Fellow Oz-Limans, let us rejoice. Frankenteen is dead." She raised her wand up as the small people began to run around and sing again. Kurt watched as they circled him, this was really creepy. He never had a problem with small people, but it was creepy when they were singing and dancing around you.

"I don't think I'm in Lima anymore." Kurt whispered to himself as he watched the scene around him unfold.

"Excuse me; are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" She asked again, this time sounding aggravated that he didn't hear her the first time.

"Rachel, I'm not a witch at all, you know that. Witches don't exist." Kurt said, Rachel immediately gasping at his response. She looked appalled that he would think such a thing.

"They don't exist? Hello, look at me? I'm a bright shining light of excellence. Who else could shine this bright but a witch?" She asked smugly. She attempted to place her hand on her hips but was having trouble doing so with the wand in her hand. She was determined to do it though. After she dropped her want she got frustrated and gave up.

Kurt looked behind him and noticed that the school was black and white, but the village where he stood was bright and vivid with color.

"Why is that black and white and drab?" He asked pointing towards the school. Rachel smiled because she knew the answer.

"It's because I haven't been over there yet so my star power hasn't caused it to brighten up yet, see watch." She walked past Kurt and opened her mouth and hit a high F and instantly it lit up.

"I am amazing." Rachel smiled and turned back towards Kurt who just rolled his eyes. God even in this weird place Rachel was extremely conceited. "Anyway, there was something I'm supposed to do. Oh yeah, I remember."

Rachel waved her wand and shoes appeared on Kurt's feet. They were a pair of Prada shoes from their most recent collect. They were scarlet red pumps, made of brushed leather. The heel was about four inches, and they laced up in the front. They were cute, Kurt could get used to this. Before he could admire his new shoes a burst of flame came from several feet away from him. He stepped back, almost falling because he forgot he was wearing heels.

In front of him stood Santana in a skin tight black stress that had a slit that started at her thigh, and was very low cut revealing a lot of cleavage. She held an old looking broom while Brittany and Quinn stood behind her. They were both dressed in black leotards with wings. Santana and Quinn looked like they wanted to kill someone, but Brittany was too distracted with her wings to pay attention.

Santana looked at Kurt and then down to his shoes.

"Bitch, give me my shoes or I will cut you." She began walking towards him when Rachel stepped in the way.

"I'm busy doing something; your interruption is rather rude. So I would appreciate it if you took that hideous looking broom and flew away. Besides, I'm a better witch than you." Rachel said smugly. Oh Jesus, Kurt thought, I'm going crazy. He really had no clue what was going on right now, but he wasn't such a fan. He wanted to get back to school, there was something going on. He couldn't remember the last thing that happened, except for the slushie facial this morning.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat I need to get out of here." Kurt said and they all turned to him, almost like they forgot he was there.

"I'm gonna get you my pretty!" Santana screamed and she began walking towards him.

"Yeah, don't say my pretty."

"Yeah, I was just trying it out. Some things just don't work, like fetch, it's never gonna happen." Santana sighed, obviously getting bored with the situation. "Can we get on with this?"

"How do I get out of here?" Kurt asked as he put his hand on his hip. He just wanted to get on with this but the rambling from the two supposed witches was driving him insane, and giving him a migraine. He placed his hand on the back of his head. It was starting to kill him.

"Follow the brick road." Brittany said as she pointed towards the brick road off to the side.

"Brittany that is my line, don't step on it! I chose to be the good witch because I embody all of her characteristics and got all the infamous lines, but instead you had to go and steal it! Thanks for taking my shine away from." Rachel pouted and walked away.

"Okay thanks, that's all I needed. I just want to get the hell out of Oz." Kurt said as he made his way towards the brick road.

"Oz-Lima." Rachel corrected and sighed, "Does no one know what's going on besides me?" She sat down on the fountain in front of her and started pouting and mumbling something about people stealing her spotlight. Rachel the good witch would have to worry about her own problems, Kurt wanted to go home.

He stared down at the brick road for a moment thinking, how stupid is this? It starts here and spirals outward. I'm not seriously walking around in circles before I finally make my way away from here, especially not in these heels. He just bypassed the circle and began walked away from the village and into the rolling emerald hills. All the creepy short people who were still singing waved to him goodbye. He was just glad to be gone from there.

"Let's get the hell out of here my pretties." Santana spat angrily.

Brittany clapped, "I'm your pretty." Before they all went up in flames and were gone again, the same way they came.

Kurt walked for about an hour before he had to stop and rest, his feet were killing him.

"This is why I asked my dad for sensible heels, my feet are killing me." He attempted to rub his feet, but he couldn't get the shoes off. This didn't help on top of the pounding headache he now had. He looked back down the road and there were several willow trees that hung low and he couldn't see past them, great.

He stood up and began walking towards the tree, kind of scared as to what might be on the other side. He pushed the branches out of the way just to be faced with a bright blinding light.


	3. Blood Stained Sweater

**AN: I do not own Glee, though I will keep trying.**

**These first few chapters are kind of short, but they get longer. After reading this chapter, you will see that it's not some trippy acid trip, like chapter two. Throughout the stories there will be chapters from Kurt's POV, ergo the dream like aspect of them. I won't explain them, you just have to wait and see. **

**Enjoy, oh and reviews are like crack and inspire me to write more :)**

Rachel stood pacing the floor in the hospital waiting room. She looked around as everyone was doing pretty much the same thing she was doing. She looked down at the sweater that she was wearing; only now it was covered in blood, Kurt's blood.

"I can't wear this anymore." She began pulling the sweater in different directions, almost forgetting how to get it off. She pulled at the sleeves frantically trying to get it off but continued to fail.

"Babe, you can't just take it off in here." Puck said as she looked down at his own shirt, which was also covered in blood. He completely understood why Rachel was freaking out, but he didn't have a change of clothes.

"Just so much blood," Rachel mumbled as she continuously pulled at the sweater, "I just wish Quinn would hurry up with some clothes." After a few moments she finally got the sweater off. Now she stood in the waiting room with nothing but her bra on. Puck wrapped his arms around her, partially to comfort her but partially because he didn't want her to be exposed like that.

"Rachel." Quinn's voice sounded from behind Puck. He let go of Rachel and turned around to see Quinn holding a dress and a bag with a shirt in it. Rachel whispered a thank you to Quinn before running off to the bathroom. Her cries could still be heard as she closed the door behind her.

"How is he?" Quinn asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer. She knew it was bad, but wasn't sure how bad it was. She and Kurt had their differences two years ago, but now that had gotten pretty close while being in glee club, and during her pregnancy.

"It's bad Q," Puck took a deep breath. He turned to look behind him at Burt and Carole who were sitting next to Finn. Carole in one hand was holding Burt's, who you could tell was squeezing incredibly tight, and Finn's in the other. "I'm a total bad ass and it freaked me out. There was just so much blood."

He looked down at his shirt again, and decided he couldn't wear it any longer either. He quickly removed the shirt. He looked up and noticed that Quinn had another shirt in her hand for him. He pulled the shirt over his head, and just knowing that it was clean made everything just a little bit better.

"Did anyone happen to see who did this?" Quinn asked. At that point everyone looked up, especially Burt and Carole, eager to know who had attacked their son.

"I- I couldn't tell. J- j – just that he was wearing a letterman jacket." Tina stuttered the words. She didn't have an actual stutter, but it was normal in situations like this, at least she thought so. Burt's head instantly fell, not knowing who did this to his son.

"I will kill who ever laid a hand on my boy." Burt said, hatred spewing in every word he spoke. Carole squeezed his hand even tighter in the attempt to comfort her husband.

"We'll find him, and he will pay." Carole whispered to her husband. She wasn't so sure that they actually would find the attacker, but they all needed hope at this point.

At that point the room went quiet and time seemed to slow down as the doctor came in. Everyone stood up in anticipation to hear the news, but everyone feared the worst at the same time. Burt quickly made his way to the doctor, awaiting the news. They had been waiting for hours while Kurt was in surgery and this was the first bit of news that had received since he went down.

"Mr. Hummel, we were able to stabilize your son. He has suffered a Cerebellar Hemorrhage. Luckily the hematoma was smaller than we anticipated and we were able to remove the blood. Also the brain stem didn't compress during the force from the trauma, which is also good news. We removed a piece of his skull in order to complete the surgery, which we are classifying as a success." The doctor stood momentarily waiting for Burt's response.

"Look doc, I'm a mechanic, not a doctor. Can you break it down for me?" He asked confused by all the medical jargon the doctor was throwing at him.

"Due to the physical trauma, Kurt's brain began bleeding in the cerebellum, which is located at the back of your head. We were expecting more blood to be in his brain; luckily it wasn't as much as we anticipated. It appears that most of the blood that you saw was from the external damage done, not from the brain itself. Due to the swelling we will leave the piece of his skull out until the swelling goes down, and to make sure he is not retaining fluid on the brain. He will most likely not remember the incident when he wakes up, if he ever remembers it at all. This is quite a miracle if you ask me. Someone who has suffered the head trauma that he has usually has a very severe risk of fatality due to the bleeding on the brain. He is lucky that we were able to stop it, and he should make a full recovery. Though I must warn you he is currently in a comatose state, and most likely will suffer brain damage."

"Thank you," Burt whispered. He wasn't sure how to react to the statement. On one hand he was extremely happy that his son would live, but at what cost? "Can we see him now?"

"Yes of course, two at a time please. He needs his rest." The doctor nodded his head before walking away. Everyone stood planted to the spot. Not one of them was even going to ask to go see him at this point. Burt and Carole should be the first two to see him. The couple slowly made their way into his room scared at what they might see.

Puck stood outside the door with everyone, waiting for his chance to go in and see Kurt. He and Kurt had never been that close, but he wouldn't wish this upon his worst enemy. No one deserved to have this happen to them, especially not Kurt. He was such a kind gentle person and had such a big heart. Puck shifted his weight from one foot to the other and in doing so caught a glimpse of Kurt.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Puck turned and ran into the bathroom. He knelt down in front of the toilet and emptied out his stomach. After he was sure that he was finished he flushed the sickness down and stood to wash his face off. He stared at his reflection for a moment, thinking back to this morning. Just this morning he was admiring himself in the mirror, now he just looked horrible. He had grown pale, and beads of sweat covered his face. He wasn't sure how long he stood looking in the mirror and was lost in his own thoughts until a knock come from the door.

He opened the door to see Quinn on the other side. He walked past her and made his way to a seat.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"No I'm not fucking okay. Every time I close my eyes I see Kurt lying in my arms covered in blood. I will stomp the fucker that did this to him." Puck lowered his head and placed it in his hands. He took a deep breath hoping it would help him calm down, but it didn't.

"I thought I was a bad ass. After seeing someone do something like this, I realized I'm nothing. I'm just another guy. I could never do that to someone. Throwing someone in the dumpster was one thing because it didn't hurt them, just their pride."

"You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for." Quinn sat as she rubbed his back attempting to calm him.

"Ha, that's funny." Puck chuckled at the thought of him being a good person. He didn't think himself that way. Hell, just last year he spent several days in juvie for stealing an ATM. That doesn't sound like a good person.

"No Finn I don't want to sing about it!" Rachel screamed before storming off. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. It had to be something big if Rachel was screaming at Finn. Puck stood up to go after Rachel.

He followed her down to the cafeteria. At first he wasn't able to find her, but after a few minutes he found her getting cheap nasty coffee.

"I'm sure there is some song that says how you're feeling." Puck said to Rachel as he made his way to her side. He grabbed a cup and started fixing himself coffee as well. He could use it right about now. It wasn't that late, but he was exhausted from the day's events.

"I don't want to sing. I just want Kurt to be okay." She paused for a second then looked to Puck. "It doesn't matter what I do, I feel like I can't get the blood off. I know it's gone now, but every time I look down I see that sweater covered in blood. I tried to take a nap earlier and I couldn't because every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing Kurt lying in front of me covered in blood, talking out of his head. I just don't know what to do. I want to be there for Kurt, but I just don't know what to do Noah." Rachel put the coffee down and began crying.

Puck pulled Rachel into his arms and began running his fingers through her hair. He needed this just as much as she did. They were all taking this hard, but Rachel, Tina, and he seemed to be taking it the worst. He assumed it was because they were there when it happened and saw it. Tina had been crying the entire time into Mike's arms. No one could even talk to her because every time she tried talking she just started crying. He didn't blame her, it was scary shit.

After they finished making their coffee they made their way back up to the waiting room. As soon as they arrived Burt and Carol were coming out of the waiting room. A few seconds later Finn led Rachel in the room to see Kurt. Puck just sat down and watched as everyone took their turns visiting Kurt. He didn't move from his spot. He just sat and drank his coffee. As time went by everyone had left except Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and himself. He still at that point hadn't gone in to see Kurt yet. He had seen him for a split second earlier and it made him sick. He looked down at his hands and it's almost like he could feel the blood still on his hands. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see that he in fact didn't have blood on his hands.

"Noah." Puck looked up to see Rachel in front of him. He wasn't sure how long she had been standing there or how many times she said his name. She held out her hand. At first he just stared at it but after a few moments he placed his hand in hers and walked with her into see Kurt.

The sight wasn't what he was expecting.


	4. Face the Strange

**AN: I would like to thank all who have reviewed thus far, I appreciate the kind words. Sorry this chapter took so long, there have been some issues in my life plus I had to rewrite this chapter, plus combine it with another because I felt it needed more. After the wait, here it is! Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, though it would be nice.**

The next day in glee club was awkward, and too quiet. No one wanted to say anything, but no one wanted to leave either. They needed the company that the others offered, even though no one was talking. Rachel just sat holding Finn's hand with one hand and with the other picking at her skirt. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do to it, but it was a good distraction from her thoughts. Brittany was leaning her hand on Santana's shoulder while she tried to fight back the tears. Mercedes sat alone hugging herself while Tina squeezed Mike's hand so hard that she could possibly break a few bones. Artie just sat flipping through his playlist as Quinn watched him over his shoulder.

Puck sat in the back of the room with his arms crossed and his head held low. He had only said a few words all day. Most of the day he spent sitting alone in the choir room, that was until Rachel came in after lunch and sat in silence with him. Finally after about twenty minutes Mr. Shue broke the silence.

"Does anyone want to say, or sing anything?" He asked, his own voice threatening to betray him and crack at any minute. Even though he was a teacher, he had come incredibly close with all of the students in glee. He got to know them on a personal level, more than he had any other student. He thought of them almost like they were his own kids.

"I'm not sure anyone knows what to say." Artie said looking up from his phone. He put his phone back in his pocket and just stared at Mr. Shue, just like everyone else did.

"I know you're all worried, and upset; I am too. But you can't keep all of that bottled up inside." Mr. Shue said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of the students.

"Maybe we can go around and say what our greatest memory of Kurt was." Rachel said softly. It was the first time she had spoken in hours. She had even refused to talk to Finn at lunch. She was scared to say anything because she was worried that she would start crying again.

"He's not dead man hands." Santana spat from the back of the room. Her outburst caused Brittany to lift her head instantly, and she started crying again. Santana's face fell. She pulled Brittany into her arms and started rubbing her back in the attempt to calm her down.

"I think it's a good idea." Mercedes said softly. Rachel turned to look at her, she tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. Everyone pulled their chairs down to the center of the room in a circle that way they were all looking at each other. Also so they were closer and could seek comfort when they needed it.

Puck got up and walked out of the room instead of moving his chair.

"Noah." Rachel said after him, but didn't move to chase him. She just sat staring at the door for a few minutes after he left.

"Just let him go. He just needs to work through this the best way he knows how." Mr. Shue said to Rachel.

"He doesn't deal with it. He'll push it down until he can pretend it doesn't even hurt anymore. Then he will drink himself into a stupor." Quinn said softly. Her expression showed an immense amount of pain. She had seen this first hand after they had given Beth away. He spent most of the summer drunk and locked in his bedroom. He only stopped drinking a week before school, so he could appear to the rest of the world that he was fine, like a bad ass.

"I'd like to go first," Finn said. Mr. Shue nodded to him to begin. "I think my best memory of Kurt is at mom and Burt's wedding. Those few moments that we danced, I know it was probably the gayest thing I've ever done, but it was also one of the best. I felt like I shared a real moment with him then. Almost like we became brothers at that exact moment, and we were happy." Finn lowered his head. He didn't want everyone to know he was crying.

Rachel rest her hand on his before she began.

"I'm not even sure what my best memory is. Every moment I spend with Kurt is a great memory, and always worth remembering. He just lights up the room when he walks in. You can't help but smile when you see him. Then when he sings he makes everything in the world seem so much brighter, like no more problems exist. So I think the best memory I have is when we first met, because my life hasn't been the same since." Rachel burst into turns and leaned into her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her as she cried. There wasn't much he could do, except just hold her.

"Le Jazz Hot," Mercedes said, "that was his defining moment. Finn was down on my boy and he rose to the challenge and showed the rest of us losers what a true performance was. We all looked like shit that day compared to him. My boy knew who to bring it." Everyone chuckled at Mercedes's last sentence, because they all knew it to be true. They knew he was an amazing performer.

"He taught me to not be scared of being me. I never knew how much one person could express themselves with fashion. He showed me that I didn't have to hide, that I could shine just like the rest of you. He did that with fashion, and it has changed me. He made me more confident, and taught me to love myself." Tina spoke softly. She herself was scared that she would start crying to.

Everyone continued going around saying their favorite memory of Kurt. Most of them shared many good memories; Brittany said her best was the time she kissed him. Everyone looked at her with a look of confusion. She just explained that he made her feel pretty. They weren't going to question her memory, because she seemed to enjoy remembering it. They were about to get up and leave when Puck walked through the door.

"My favorite memory is one that no one knew existed besides Kurt. After Blaine broke up with him he came over one night. I'm still not sure why he came to me, I guess because I offered to kick the kid's ass for hurting him. We had never been close before the breakup, hell you know me. If I didn't cause the break up, I didn't care about it. I mean, in a way I did cause it I guess. That's not the point. He came over one night and we sat and talked for most of the night, probably until the sun came up. I probably told him more than I've ever told anyone, and he listened to every word I said. Then I held him as he fell asleep, and held him until we both woke up in the afternoon. I don't care how gay it sounds; it was nice to have that comfort, even just for one night. So if anyone wants to make fun of me for it, or call me a fag, then I will stomp you into the ground."

Everyone looked at Puck, each of them completely shocked by what he said and by the fact that he just admitted that to any of them. No one said one cross word to him; it caused some of the girls to start crying again. Most of them had not been able to see the soft side of Puck, and he hoped they wouldn't see it again.

"Thank you Puck." Mr. Shue smiled at Puck. Even though it was just a smile, Puck knew that no one would say a word about what he just confessed. He wasn't coming out saying he was gay, but he felt like it. He wasn't gay, but it made him feel gay. He knew that he liked women, but he did enjoy the comfort he got from Kurt, and he hoped he could enjoy it again someday.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kurt's attack, and there was still no change. His brain activity still showed no signs that he would wake up anytime soon, if ever. Rachel had spent the last two weeks doing research on brain damage, and comatose. So far she hadn't found anything that made her feel any better, if anything it made her feel worse. She discovered that most people who are in a coma more than a few days have a very slim chance of waking up. She still prayed daily that he would wake up, even if it was against all odds.

Today she had gotten to school earlier than usual because she wanted to go to the library and look something up before class. When she arrived at McKinley's parking lot was mostly empty, except for a few cars. Among those was Puck's truck. She wasn't sure what he was doing here so early, he's usually late, not early.

After she parked she began walking towards his truck to see if he was inside. She found the empty parking lot eerie, and a little too quiet. Normally it was filled with noise from the many students and teachers running about trying to either leave or arrive. As she approached his truck and looked into the window she saw Puck sleeping. He was curled up under a blanket, and using his letterman jacket as a pillow. She wasn't sure why he was sleeping in his truck, but she wanted to find out. She knocked on the window.

"Noah, wake up." Rachel said as she tapped the window. After a few seconds he began to stir. As he raised his head, he noticed Rachel on the other side of the class. His face immediately fell when he saw her. He slowly sat up and unlocked the door. Rachel opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Noah, why are you sleeping in your car?" She placed her hands in her lap. She was worried as to why he was sleeping in his car. Did he and his mom get into a fight? Did she kick him out? Did something else happen to him?

"Me and my mom got into a fight. So I just drove here and slept." He just looked at Rachel, who didn't say anything in response. She just looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry about me, I'm not worth it." Puck said looking in the mirror to fix his mohawk.

"It's not that, it's Kurt." She said softly.

"What? What happened? Is he okay?" Puck asked frantically. Every worst case scenario began running through his head. He couldn't stop the horrible thoughts, no matter how hard he tried.

"No, he's the same…" She paused. She wished there was news about Kurt, but there wasn't. "I'm just worried he won't wake up."

"I keep telling myself that he will, but I know the reality of it. I've seen those stories on those dumb doctor shows." He wouldn't admit it, but he had actually done some research on the whole thing to see what the chances were of him waking up, and it didn't look good.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised you're so worried about him." Rachel said. She lowered her head instantly when Puck looked at her. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes if she had offended him.

"I… I don't really know. We never really hung out; only really saw him in glee club. We occasionally talked when I was hanging out with Finn, or during glee. It wasn't until that one day over the summer that we actually had a one on one talk. I guess that's why. I really saw another side of him, and he saw another side of me. One that no one has ever seen." Puck hadn't never really thought about his relationship with Kurt much. He never understood himself why he cared so much, they were never really friends.

"I understand. I should get inside; there is something I want to look up before class." Rachel went to climb out of the car when Puck stopped her.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. People have already been talking about me lately since that fight the other week; this will just make it worse." Rachel nodded at Puck's request before she exited the car and began to head towards the entrance.

Puck just sat in his truck stewing in his own thoughts. Most days he felt like he was going crazy. He hated the way he had been feeling the last two weeks, but he couldn't seem to ignore his emotions. He wasn't even sure why Kurt's attack had affected him the way it had. Normally he would have gotten over it by now, but he hadn't. Every day that Kurt lay up in that hospital bed, the more depressed Puck seemed to get.

He was seriously at risk of losing his bad ass card, but he didn't really care. With Kurt almost dying, it really put things in perspective. For the most part he had actually been going to class, and doing his work. His grades had improved the last couple weeks. With all of this he had realized how short life was, and he could die any day, and he didn't want to be stuck in Lima forever. He wanted to make something of himself.

After a few minutes Puck decided he couldn't just sit here with just his thoughts. He decided that he should go inside and do his homework before class. He grabbed his bag and exited the car and began walking towards the school.

Every week the glee club had been getting together at the Hummel-Hudson household just to feel closer to Kurt, and in the hopes that it would help Burt some. Today they decided to watch The Sound of Music. Most of them didn't like it, except Rachel, but Kurt loved it. This was for him, so that's all that mattered.

"This doesn't make any sense." Santana said as she watched the movie.

"Well see, she is now their nanny." Rachel tried to explain to Santana, but no matter what she said Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dwarf, it's dumb." Santana just leaned up against Brittany and began whispering in her ear. Rachel made a face because she could only assume what she was saying. Rachel turned to grab some popcorn but the bowl was empty.

"Finn!" She yelled at him for eating the whole bowl before anyone could get any. He looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, not really sure what he did wrong. He rarely actually knew what was going on. Rachel grabbed the bowl and began heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." Rachel said to Carole and Quinn who were cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm just making dinner. I like to keep busy, it's easier than thinking." Carole said as she stirred the food on the stove. "Don't worry; I made some just for you." She smiled towards Rachel as she motioned towards the pan on the back of the stove; Rachel assumed it was a vegan meal. Rachel smiled as a thank you.

"I just needed some space away from everyone." Quinn said as she handed Carole some milk for the macaroni. Rachel just stood there holding the empty bowl, not sure what to say.

"Finn eat it all?" Carole asked as she took the bowl from Rachel and filled it with more popcorn. Rachel said a thank you before making her way back into the living room.

After the movie was over everyone went home except Rachel, who stayed around to help clean up. She would rather stay busy because if she went home she would try to sleep, and she wouldn't be able to. The last person to leave was Quinn, who had helped clean up most of the mess.

About ten minutes after Quinn left there was a knock at the door. Carole went to the door.

"Did you forget something?" Carole asked as she opened the door thinking it was Quinn. Instead it was Puck. He stood at the door with tears in his eyes. In his hands he held a duffel bag full of clothes.

"Noah, come in." Carole ushered him in quickly. "What happened?"

"Can I stay here? We lost the house."


	5. Panther on the Runway

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've just been distracted. This chapter is from Kurt's point of view, in his coma. It is crazy, yes I know. I hope you all enjoy! Oh for any of you Harry Potter fans out there, you need to check out Raven176's story The Lost Black. It is unique and amazing, and great. Go show her support, she is my biggest cheerleader!** **I am also looking for a beta, PM if interested.****  
**

**Reviews are like crack! I do wish to thank all of you who have supported this story from day one, you keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

As Kurt pushed through the branches in front of him, he attempted to guard his face so it wouldn't get scratched up. He would need that perfect face for when he got home. The blinding light he saw before seemed to be getting closer, and the branches seemed to be getting thinner. After what seemed like an eternity he finally made his way through.

As soon as he stepped out from the trees he felt someone grab his hand. He was pulled through curtains and on the other side was Rachel. She put her hands down by her side, her face showed a look of happiness.

"Where have you been you're on next? Oh and don't be too good, because I just got finished and I don't want you to over shadow my talent. I have been working on my catwalk since I was in Shelby's womb, so it was sheer perfection. Break a leg." She shoved Kurt through another door. In front of him stood a catwalk with people seated on either side of him. The music started, and he figured that was his cue to start walking.

"Here we have supermodel of the world Kurt Hummel, wearing this years must have fashions." He heard Puck's voice announcing him. Since when did Puck do announcements at fashion shows? That was another question he would have to answer another day, first he would have to figure out what the hell was going on.

Right after Puck announced him he began singing Glamazon by RuPaul. He didn't even know Puck knew this song, let alone who RuPaul was.

_She's so wild so animal_  
_She gonna work that sexy body so sexual_  
_She's like a female phenomenon_  
_She's a GLAMAZON_  
_Female phenomenon_

Kurt began walking down the runway; his main focus was not falling. It would be absolutely humiliating. As soon as he reached the end of the runway he struck a pose, and then made his way back. He knew it was going to happen before it actually happen, but right before he walked back through the door he stumbled and fell face first into the runway.

The crowd immediately began laughing. He turned and looked out to the audience, which was filled with Karofsky, Sue, and Azimio. There were like fifty clones of each of them.

"You think walking is hard?" Sue screamed above the music, "I'm giving birth as we speak, and you don't see me screaming. I thrive on the pain of it!"

Kurt quickly got to his feet and ran back stage.

"Oh thank you so much Kurt, I thought for a second you were going to over shadow me. That was absolute perfection. Now everyone will see that I am genuinely a star. Plus the best model in the world. So I guess that means I can take your title of Supermodel of the World." Rachel reached up and grabbed the sash that magically appeared on Kurt. She put it over her head and lay it gently on her shoulder. On it written in pretty blue lettering was, Supermodel of the World.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Kurt asked as he looked around to see what was going on.

Quinn was off to the side sitting on top of a woman. After a few seconds Kurt noticed that it was Shelby, the former director of the Troubletones. Quinn was slapping her repeatedly in the face and screaming, 'Give me my baby.'

Kurt just shook his head at Quinn, he was pretty sure this all wasn't real anyways. Hell he just left Oz where Quinn was a giant flying monkey. He looked around some more and saw Santana and Brittany making out in the corner of the room. He looked on in disgust for a second but had to look away when Santana's boob fell out.

"Ew gross, I think I'm scarred for life." He covered his eyes in the attempt to forget what he just saw. As he lowered his hands he felt someone smack his butt. He turned to see Noah Puckerman standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing Puck?" Kurt asked. "You're straight." Kurt looked on in complete confusion as to why Puck would grab his ass.

"I'm a stud dude, everyone loves me. I think I should have my own show; they'll call it 'Puckzilla'. It has a nice ring to it. It will be just me being bad ass and people admiring my smoking hot guns." Puck flexed his muscles. Kurt just stared at the boy with a look of confusion, and also a look that Puck was completely insane.

He decided he didn't want to look at Puck anymore because the faces he was making at him were creeping him out. When he turned around he saw Rachel clinging to the side of Finn. He blinked, hoping the image would change, but it didn't. She was just latched onto him, almost like she was a part of him.

"We should never be apart now!" Rachel said with a little too much excitement in her voice. Finn's face just held the same goofy grin that it always did. Kurt rubbed his eyes, he was pretty sure that he was going insane. None of this could be real, but either way it was crazy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt asked, no one seemed to be paying attention to him, so he asked again. Only the second time he screamed it.

"You haven't figured it out?" He turned around to see his dad standing there. His dad just held a blank stare. Kurt looked on him with a look of confusion, just like he had done everything else.

"Figured out what?" Kurt asked, not sure what he was supposed to figure out.

"You're not as perfect as you claim to be. You walk around these halls with your head held high, like the world is your runway, but it's not. Not everyone likes you and whether you admit it or not, it gets to you. You can try to ignore it all you want, but you will stumble and fall eventually. You can't keep hiding like you do." Puck said to him. Kurt just stared at him. He didn't know Puck could be so insightful. Well he did know that after the night they spent together, but he never acted like this in front of people. He had a reputation to uphold.

"So you're telling me… what exactly?" He asked, still confused.

"You can't hide your feelings forever. You have to let your emotions out, and let people in. You can walk with your head held high all you want to, but you're not bullet proof." Puck continued explaining. That made more sense than the first time he tried.

"Yeah because you've been there, done that, messed around. So you have to stop messing around, and learn to be happy." Rachel screamed from the side of Finn. "But don't step on my lines."

"I should get going, I need to get home. How do I get home?" Kurt stood frozen for a minute, waiting for an answer. Everyone turned and pointed towards the runway. Even Shelby pointed towards the exit with Quinn still slapping her.

Kurt said a quick thanks before he began walking towards the runway. He was scared to go back through the door because he didn't want to face the audience full of Sue, Karofsky, and Azimio again. He closed his eyes and stepped through the door.

**Song is Glamazon by RuPaul**


	6. A House is Not a Home

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, finals and projects were keeping be incredibly busy. I have the next several chapters written but I wanted to make sure all was perfect before I uploaded them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's starting to get really deep and dark, which I hope you like. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

"Noah what happened?" Carole asked as she handed Puck a glass of water.

"The bank took the house. My sister and my mom are staying with my Nana, but she won't let me stay because she says I'm a bad seed." Puck took a sip from the water. He didn't want to ask them for help with Kurt being in the hospital, but he had nowhere else to go.

"That's why you were sleeping in your truck." Rachel blurted out. Her face began to twist, with lines of worry beginning to show.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but you found me. I've been staying in my truck at school, and when they would open the doors I would take a shower in the locker room before class."

"How long have you sleeping in your truck?" Carole asked, really worried about the teen.

"A week." Puck began to cry again. He hated people seeing him like this, but his life had turned to complete shit in the past few weeks. He wasn't sure he could keep it together anymore.

"Kid why didn't you say anything? You're not a bad seed. I've seen the way you've been helping Kurt, and no one who does that is bad." Burt said while giving Puck a pat on the back.

"I didn't want to bother you with everything that's been going on, but I had nowhere else to go. My Nana says I'm just as bad as my father." Puck was starting to believe that he was as bad as his father. He couldn't seem to do anything right. First he knocked Quinn up, and then got arrested. He was a failure, and he always would be.

"You are nothing like your father." Carole said, her voice slowly rising with fury. "Your father was an abusive drunk, and a worthless man. Noah, you could never be like him."

Puck didn't say anything he just nodded. He was thankful that they were letting him stay with them. When he was young he would always go to the Hudson household when things got bad with his father. Carole always let him in, no matter how late it was. She always seemed to understand, and never questioned it. He didn't stay with them as much when his dad left, but now he was grateful that they would let him stay now.

"Rachel I'll take you home. You boys need to get ready for bed; you have school in the morning." Burt said as went to go grab his keys. Burt grabbed his coat and went outside to take Rachel home. Finn quickly went upstairs to get ready for bed. Puck just sat on the sofa, not sure what to do.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked as she moved closer to him.

"I feel worthless, like complete shit." He lowered his head to try and cover up the fact that he had started crying again. "My own Nana doesn't even want me."

"Noah, you're not worthless. That is a fault of their own, not yours. You always have a home here, nothing's changed. You used to come over when you were younger, and we always let you in. Remember that." Carole took the class and took it to the kitchen. Puck heard her moving around some before the noise stopped. She didn't come back out; he didn't know what she was doing. He grabbed his bag and went upstairs to the spare bedroom.

As he pushed open the door, he realized that Kurt must have decorated it. It definitely had his sense of style. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He walked over the bed and sat down. How did all of this happen? Did his own family think so low of him? What had he done to deserve this? Carole was right; he was nothing like his father.

His father was a low down piece of shit, and a horrible father. He has never treated Beth like that. She is the most amazing thing in the world, how could a father ever hurt or leave their children. Giving Beth up was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was lucky that he had her back, at least for now that is. He was pretty sure that Shelby would end up leaving Lima behind one day, and he would never get to see Beth again. He was prepared for that day; he just never wanted it to come. Just as he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts a knock came at the door. He turned to see Finn standing in the doorway.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Puck said as he stood up to take his shirt off. He threw it in the duffel bag before he put the duffel bag in the chair next to the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Finn asked. Puck looked to him, Finn looked nervous. Puck wasn't sure what he wanted to ask about, he just nodded.

"Do you like Kurt? I know it's a dumb question. I'm not as stupid as people say I am, but I've noticed how you've been acting weird lately, and you called him your boyfriend the other week." Finn just stared at the floor as if he was waiting for Puck to punch him in the face. He thought maybe the question had crossed the line, but he had been curious the past week about the way Puck had been acting.

"He's a cool dude, for a gay kid anyways. I called him my boyfriend because it pissed me off the way the jerks were talking about him, you know?" Puck didn't say anything after that he just moved around the room getting ready for bed. After about five minutes of silence Finn said his good nights and went back to his room. Though Finn was his best friend, he was glad for the silence. He really didn't want anyone else to ask him how he was doing, or question the way he was acting. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, which he knew it would never happen.

Puck walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he started looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like complete shit. Dark purple bags were beginning to form underneath his eyes from the crappy sleep he had been getting. Also he looked like he was borderline sick, which he also assumed was because of the lack of sleep. When he finally decided that he no longer wanted to look at how bad he looked he brushed his teeth and headed back to the bed to try and get some sleep.

Puck at first thought he would sleep good because it was the first time he'd sleep in a bed in a week, but it was the worst sleep he had in a long time. He had nightmares all night, and couldn't seem to shake them. They all ended the same, with Kurt being bashed and him being covered in black. Several hours later he woke up screaming and sweating profusely. The sheets that surrounded him were soaked in sweat.

He looked to the clock to see that it was just a little past four, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, and instead went and took a shower. As he stripped off his boxers and climbed into the shower, he welcomed the steaming hot water. It helped relax his extremely tense muscles. He closed his eyes and let the water cover his face, hoping it could wash away the pain and bags under his eyes. Even though he knew it would do neither.

Puck opened his eyes and looked down to ensure that he had gotten himself clean when he could've sworn he saw blood running down the drain. He blinked but the red liquid didn't vanish. He began rubbing himself all over to try and get it off, but when he looked up he noticed that he blood was coming out of the shower head. He screamed and tried to get out of the shower. He stumbled over the edge of the tub and fell onto the cold tile floor. His back began hurting immediately from the fall, but it was the least of his worries. The blood was now running over the tub and onto the floor around him.

"Oh god, no!" Puck screamed and began pushing his way to his feet. He slipped several times, but finally made it to his feet and ran into the bedroom. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor and pulled himself into a ball. He continued to rub his limbs to ensure there was no blood. He closed his eyes again, and opened them to look into the bathroom. The blood was still everywhere.

"So much fucking blood, get it off of me!" Puck screamed and began crying. He laid his head on his knees and let the tears flow freely when the door burst open. Carol and Burt ran into the bedroom and to Puck's side.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Carol asked frantically, worried that something had happened.

"Blood, all over the bathroom." Puck whispered from his sitting position. He didn't even care that they had seen him naked; he was just worried about the blood. Burt stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Son, there is no blood, just water." Burt said as he made his way back to Puck's side.

"No, I swear there was blood." Puck stood up quickly and pushed past Carol and Burt towards the bathroom. He looked into the bathroom, but saw no blood. He gulped very loudly when he didn't see any. He could have sworn that he had, was he going crazy?

"But… I saw it." Puck walked over and sat on the bed. He placed his face in his hands and took a deep breath. As he raised his head, he ran his hand through his mohawk in the attempt to figure out what was going on.

"I'm going crazy." Puck whispered.


	7. Dreams are Meant for Sleeping

**AN: Yay chapter seven is up! I know I'm just as excited as you. Sorry for the break, my birthday was a few days ago, and all the stuff I've been doing has prevented me from working on this. I know it's sad, but it happens. I know some of these chapters have been rather short, but trust me they should be getting longer soon. I know for a fact that chapter nine is decently longer. I also would like to thank my faithful readers who review on almost every chapter. It really puts a smile on my face to see your review. Also thank you to all who have followed or favorite this story, it means a lot. I'll stop rambling. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

"Noah, you're not going crazy. It was probably just a bad dream." Carol said as she handed him a cup of coffee. Carol had repeated the same statement at least twenty times, but Puck didn't believe her, he was pretty sure he was going crazy. He took a sip of the warm liquid and enjoyed the feeling as it slowly slid down his throat. It instantly made him feel a little better, it was comforting.

"I know I need to go to school today, but can I just go see Kurt instead? I'll go to school afterwards." Puck took another sip of the coffee, it slowly started to warm him up, and he didn't feel like such shit.

"That's fine hon. Just try not to be too late." Carol looked to the clock on the microwave. "If you get there right at six you would only miss first period at the most. That's when visiting hours start."

Puck nodded and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He normally didn't drink coffee, except with Carol. So it was something he was going to have to get used to with him staying here. It wasn't until that moment the he realized he may be stuck with them until he graduated. He didn't like the thought one bit. He loved Carol like a second mom, but he didn't want to burden them like this; plus he just wanted to be at home with his mom and sister. Though he wouldn't be able to change that no matter how hard he tried.

An hour later he was sitting at the side of Kurt's bed. Kurt didn't look nearly as bad as he had when he had been brought in. Not as many cords were attached to him. When they brought him in, he didn't even look like himself because of everything they had attached to him.

They had removed some of the bandages around his head, but there were still a few towards the back where he had been hit. Puck took a deep breath and then began speaking.

"I moved in with you yesterday. We lost the house because mom couldn't afford it anymore and my grandmother wouldn't let me stay with her, she said I was a bad seed. So now I'm staying in your guest bedroom until I can figure something out. Burt and Carole don't need any more stress on them; they have enough to worry about with you. If you were here I wouldn't feel so bad about it, but I don't have anywhere else to go."

Puck was attempting to hold back the tears, but these days he wasn't able to. He always felt like crying, at all times during the day. Even the smallest of things set him off. Either he was extremely upset and crying, or going berserk. He had already been in several fights at school the last couple of weeks. It didn't matter what anyone did, everything just pissed him off. The only good thing that came from it was that nobody messed with him. They were too scared that he would snap on them any day. He was even pretty sure that some of his friends were scared of him too. Oh well, that's their problem. He had enough to worry about.

"Everyone really misses you. Some days in Glee, no one even knows what to do. You always had the greatest ideas, even if a lot of them never got used. But most of the times people always use your ideas to come up with their own. Besides Rachel, you're the one to beat, always. Your talent is far greater than everyone else's."

About that time he heard a knock at the door. Puck turned around to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I come and see him every day before school. I keep hoping one of these days; he'll be awake when I come." Rachel walked around the bed and sat in the chair across from Puck. They just sat in silence for a few minutes. Since no one was talking Puck decided he would continue.

"Last night, I kind of lost it. It was sometime in the middle of the night, not really sure when. I couldn't sleep because I kept having bad dreams. Most of them were just a repeat of what was happening to you, over and over again. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to go ahead and take a shower and get ready for school. That didn't last long, because after a few minutes of being in the shower I saw a bunch of blood. There was so fucking much of it. I couldn't get rid of it no matter how many times I closed my eyes and wished for it to be gone. Apparently it wasn't real because a few minutes later after screaming my head off Carole and Burt came running it, apparently I was seeing things. Dude, I'm losing my fucking mind."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just stared at Puck. She most nights had nightmares too, but not nearly as bad as what Puck was describing. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Well in a way she could, she was going through the same thing. It's just that she was better with dealing with her emotions than Puck, he usually just ignored them.

"I should probably get to class." Puck went to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. So after a few seconds, he just decided to not get up until he knew he could.

"We have time Noah, school doesn't start for over an hour. I've been going to temple every other day, and praying. I know Kurt doesn't believe in God, but I do. I just hope that God can pull him through this. I can't imagine a life where Kurt is stuck in this coma forever." Rachel held Kurt's hand in hers, it's all she had left to hold on to at this point.

"Dude you have me so lost it's not even funny. I don't know which way is up and which way is fucking down." A tear rolled down Puck's cheek. He couldn't hold on anymore, he just wanted to let go. Maybe if he just succumbed to his emotions, he would feel better. Though he didn't want to feel any of it, he just wished he could turn it off. He was pretty sure emotions didn't work that way though.

After a few seconds of silence Puck stood up and left leaving Rachel alone with Kurt. She just sat quietly for a few minutes before she began speaking again.

"I never knew how much Noah actually cared. I knew he wasn't nearly as heartless as everyone claimed he was, but I'm completely shocked by this. He started on a downward spiral towards insanity. I guess it doesn't help being kicked out of his house either. I just wish I knew what I could do to help him, but he doesn't let anyone in…" Rachel stopped speaking when she heard someone clear their throat in the door way. It was Blaine.

Rachel for a second thought it was nice that he decided to come see Kurt, but when she looked to the right of him, there was another guy standing next to him, holding his hand. Rachel's mouth almost fell open at the sight. It was nice for him to come to see Kurt, but to bring another guy with him after he had already hurt Kurt so bad. Thank god Kurt wasn't awake to see this.

"Blaine." Rachel said, her voice showing obvious signs of not being happy at the company.

"Rachel, I just wanted to see him." Blaine said softy, not catching Rachel's look. He was worried that for once looks would actually kill.

"I'm glad he's not awake to see your new fling on your arm." Rachel spat as she pushed past the boys and exited the room. The phrase was very uncharacteristic of her, but she didn't care. She was extremely angry that he would bring another guy to see Kurt. It's not like they had been broken up that long, just a few short months. Apparently Blaine had moved on quickly after the incident.

Rachel decided on the walk to her car that she wouldn't dwell on it, she had enough to think about. Adding Blaine's thoughtlessness to that wouldn't help matters; just make her brain more cluttered. For now all she could do was try to keep the problems to a minimum.


	8. Here I Am

**AN: I know this chapter is extremely short, but I think it came to a natural end, and the point was made. Hopefully this all gives you insight into the world of Kurt's crazy mind. Each scene that occurs during his coma has a meaning behind it. Spoiler alert, which you will understand afterwards, but no this isn't the last dream sequence. **

**Yay two chapters at once. They were short, so I thought you deserved them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

Kurt made his way through the door and found himself in a hospital room. He looked around the room, not sure why he was in the hospital. The room was rather dark, not much light around him. He turned around to look out the door but he couldn't see the door. He stepped forward to see who was lying in the bed in front of him. He reached his hand out and grabbed the cover from over top of the person's face, it was Puck.

"Noah, what happened?" Kurt asked worry beginning to seep into his voice. He didn't know what happened to Puck; he seemed fine a minute ago. He still wasn't sure what was going on. He was pretty sure it was just some sick and twisted dream, but would it ever end.

"Last night, I kind of lost it. It was sometime in the middle of the night, not really sure when. I couldn't sleep because I kept having bad dreams. Most of them were just a repeat of what was happening to you, over and over again. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to go ahead and take a shower and get ready for school. That didn't last long, because after a few minutes of being in the shower I saw a bunch of blood. There was so fucking much of it. I couldn't get rid of it no matter how many times I closed my eyes and wished for it to be gone. Apparently it wasn't real because a few minutes later after screaming my head off Carole and Burt came running it, apparently I was seeing things. Dude, I'm losing my fucking mind."

Kurt looked to the sleeping Puck in front of him. He wasn't quite sure how he was talking when he was obviously unconscious.

"Noah?" Kurt asked, beginning to get scared. This whole thing was starting to freak him out and he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to go home and be with his dad, Carol, and Finn, but that seemed like it never was going to happen.

"Wait blood?" Kurt hadn't thought about what Puck said until just now. He looked around the room until he found a chair and he sat down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and began sobbing. He felt so alone with no one here to help him. After a few minutes he began to realize it couldn't be that bad, he could be in Puck's shape, which didn't look too good.

"You're not alone; we're here with you every day." Puck's voice sounded from the lifeless body in front of him. Kurt raised his head to look at Puck. Though he was not conscious he apparently could still talk, Kurt wasn't sure how that was.

"I just want to go home Noah, I don't like it." Kurt wiped the wetness from his face from the tears. He was pretty sure his face looked all blotchy and stuffy but he didn't even care at this point.

"You can go home. All you have to do is open your eyes and see."

"See what? My eyes are open and I'm seeing things pretty clearly. I'm not quite sure what I've been seeing, but I've seen it clearly." Kurt pulled the chair closer to the bed. He just felt the need to be closer to Puck, as if he would protect him from this crazy world around him.

"We can't protect you unless you let us in." It was as if Puck had read his mind. Kurt was pretty sure that he didn't say that thought out loud. He sat thinking about it before he replied.

"It's not that easy. No one understands. Yes you all have troubles and heartaches like everyone else, but it's different. I go through each day scared to death of what might happen. Incidents like Karofsky and prom weigh heavily on my mind each day, and constantly leave me in fear. The bullying never changes, no matter what I do. I try to pretend that it doesn't bother me, but it does. Every night I lay in bed hoping that tomorrow will be better and that his will all end, but it never does. I'm not so sure that it ever will. I think I will always live in a world full of bullies who want me dead." Kurt tried to continue, but no more words would come out. His mouth was feeling incredibly dry and his throat sore. He raised his hand to rub his throat hoping it would help but it didn't.

"Remember that roomie." Puck's voiced echoed throughout the room. The body in front of Kurt began to flatten until there was nothing left. Kurt grabbed the cover and pulled it back to see the empty bed in front of him.

"Noah! Noah where are you? Don't leave me." Kurt cried as he began to throw the covers about hoping that somehow he would find Puck. He knew logically that he wouldn't, but logics didn't really apply here.

"Noah!" Kurt screamed and fell to the floor in tears. He was all alone again; exactly how he has been through all of this.

After he composed himself he climbed into the bed, hoping that he could fall asleep and wake from this nightmare. As he drifted off into a deep sleep one soft word passed his lips.

"Roomie?"


	9. Alone

**AN: Yay three chapters. I'm on a roll. This will be the last for a couple days, because I'm officially caught up. Don't worry I will write and try to post within a week. **

**First I want to thank two of my most loyal reviewers:**

**GleekShip and JasonDragon64. You two have always reviewed and have been great supporters for this story and others I have. For that I am beyond thankful, your kind words always help me keep going and inspire me to write more. Thank you both!**

**Warning: This chapter is rather intense, and incredibly sad. I actually cried writing it and while I was reading over it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Puck just stood right inside the doors to McKinley leaning against the wall. He didn't want to venture into the school; he just wanted to go lock himself in a room. At the same time he didn't want to be in that room either, not after what happened last night.

He slowly began walking towards his first class. He got a few stares from people as they passed; probably due to the fact that he looked like death warmed over. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and he just felt miserable. Though he felt miserable, he just wanted to beat the shit out of someone. Not only was he upset but he was angry. He was angry at himself, angry at the world, and angry at the prick that did this to Kurt.

"Puck, how long have you been here?" A girl asked him. He snapped out his daze and saw Quinn standing in front of him.

"What?" He asked, not sure of what she actually said.

"How long have you been in here? Have you gone to any classes today?" She asked as she made her way to the seat beside him. Puck looked around and noticed that he was in the choir room. He wasn't sure when he came in, or how long he had been here.

"No, I've been in here all day." He spoke softly. He didn't remember going to any classes, so he just assumed that he had been in here all day. The day was passing him by and he didn't even notice.

"It's lunch time. Have you eaten at all today?"

"No."

"I thought not, that's why I brought you some food. You need to eat, you look really pale." Quinn pulled a bag out of her purse and handed it to him. Without thinking he opened the bag and began eating it. He had no clue what it was, he couldn't even taste it. He did feel slightly better after eating it, but not much.

"I'm worried about you Puck. Skipping class isn't abnormal, but normally you would be in the locker room working out or hiding under the bleachers playing your guitar. Sometimes in the janitor closest with some junior, but this isn't like you." Quinn placed her hand upon his, but he didn't even move. He just sat still as a statue.

Puck wasn't sure when lunch had ended or the next few classes passed but before he knew it; the glee club was starting to file into the room.

"Okay guys, we need to work on a set list today." Mr. Shue said as he sat down on the stool in front of the group.

Normally Rachel's hand would be the first to shoot up with suggestions of what solos she should sing, but for once it didn't. Instead she just sat in her seat without saying a word. Ever since Kurt went into the hospital she hadn't sung one song in glee. During her many hours alone at home she would sing for hours in the hope that she could find an outlet for her pain, but it didn't help the way she wanted it to. So normally in the end, she would just go to temple and pray.

"Maybe we could do some of Kurt's favorite songs." Tina suggested quietly. Everyone looked to her and for a second she got worried that it was a dumb idea, but after a few seconds everyone nodded and said words of agreement.

"I think that's a great idea Tina." Mr. Shue walked to the board and grabbed the marker. "Okay, let's start making a list."

"Defying Gravity." Rachel was the first to speak up. She made the suggestion and immediately went back to being silent. She looked over her shoulder at Puck who was still just sitting silently. He was picking at the dirt under his nails thoughtlessly.

"Hair by Gaga." Tina was the next to make a suggestion. She knew for fact that Kurt loved Gaga, and this song fit him perfectly in several different ways. He was all about freedom and expression, and that was Gaga.

Finn raised his hand to make a suggestion, which is what finally snapped Puck out of his daze. He didn't know the song that well, but he knew that the undertones to the song were extremely religious. Kurt hated religion with a passion, how could his own step brother suggest such a song.

"Are you stupid?" Puck asked Finn bluntly.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Finn asked genuinely confused. He wasn't sure what he said to make Puck angry.

"How the fuck could you even suggest that, Kurt doesn't believe in god. He hates religion, or do you not remember the entire week last year when we talked about religion?" Puck asked, his anger nearing a boiling point. Normally this wouldn't bug him this much, but today was not the day. Even the smallest thing would set him off.

"Dude what is your problem?"

"What's your problem? You're supposed to be his brother and you can't even name one song that he would like. Instead you go and name a song that would highly offend him. While I'm on the subject of how great of a brother you are, where were you when he got his head bashed in?" Puck stood up and kicked the chair away from him. He was ready to pounce on Finn at any moment.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn stood up, not sure what he did wrong in the first place.

"Puck, calm down." Mr. Shue began walking towards the boys but not in time.

No one was sure exactly how it happened, or what had started it, but before they knew it Puck tackled Finn to the ground and began punching him repeatedly. Most of his punches missed, but he did land a few. After about three punches Puck pulled back and noticed the blood on his hand from Finn's nose that was bleeding. He stared at his hand where the blood was. For a few seconds he didn't move, just stared at it blankly. Finally when it hit him, he quickly jumped off of Finn and crawled into the corner of the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and just hugged himself.

"Blood, so much fucking blood. I'm sorry, didn't know there would be blood!" Puck began crying as he placed his head on his knees and closed his eyes hoping the blood on his hand would go away, but it didn't. It wouldn't go away like it did last time. He closed his eyes again, only this time he closed his eyes and he saw Kurt getting his head bashed in.

"No! Stop!" He cried aloud. He opened his eyes again and looked at the blood on his hands, "Why won't it go away?" Tears began pouring out of his eyes, and they showed no signs of stopping. He wiped his hand on his shirt, and for a second he felt better until he saw the blood on his shirt.

"No!" He grabbed his shirt and ripped it off and threw it on the floor, wanting it to be as far away from him as possible.

Everyone just stood there in silence, none one sure what to do. Puck looked so defeated and broken.

"What did you do Finn?" Santana asked from her seat, she had yet to move from that spot since the fight broke out.

"Finn had nothing to do with this." Quinn snapped at Santana, at this moment she really wanted to punch her in the face, but it would only make matters worse.

Finn slowly began walking towards Puck. He noticed that this was the same thing that had happened last night. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that Puck needed help. He knelt down in front of Puck and just looked at him for a second. He gently placed a hand on Puck's arm, and Puck looked up at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. There's just so much blood." Puck raised his hand to Finn and showed him the blood. Finn took his shirt and wiped away the blood from Puck's hand.

"It's gone now."

"No it's not. There was just so much blood. When he hit the ground, there was blood everywhere. More than any person should lose. It was all over the ground, a giant puddle. A puddle of Kurt's blood, it was all over me and Rachel. All over, all over, all over, all over. Covered, we were covered. I showered and changed but it never goes away, I'm always covered in Kurt's blood." Puck wrapped his arms around himself even tighter in the hopes to comfort himself.

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone turned towards her just as tears began to fall. She stood frozen to the spot; the memory of Kurt's attack came rushing back to her in a second. She replayed the memory several times before she finally realized that it was over. The attack happened, but it was over. The blood was gone, along with the sweater that was thrown away. She slowly began walking towards Puck. When she reached him, she knelt down next to Finn.

"Noah, can you hear me?" Rachel whispered softly. Puck raised his head to look at her. He looked confused at first, but after a minute his faces showed signs of recognition.

"Someone needs to call Mr. Hummel." Mercedes said, as if they had forgotten what to do because of what was happening. Mr. Shue pulled his phone out and began dialing Carol.

"Yeah I can." Puck whispered.

"It's over. Kurt is okay, the blood is gone." Rachel whispered. Not sure if the words she chose were the right ones, but she didn't know what to say at this point, no one did.

"No it's not. It will never be gone. That bastard did this! So much blood, and it's all his fault!" Puck began to stir and tried to get up. Puck's look went from defeated to anger at the drop of a dime. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Noah, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone. I have been here the entire time. It took me hours to get the blood gone. I threw out the sweater, it's gone. Kurt may not be awake, but he's alive. I know God will save him and bring him back to us. You're not alone Noah. You're not alone." Rachel was talking so fast she wasn't even sure what all she was saying, but she knew she needed to act quickly before he attacked someone. She stood frozen with her arms around Puck, not sure what he might do. She wasn't sure if he would hit her, but she hoped for the best.

After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"I'm not alone."


	10. Wide Awake

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I'm coming upon the end of my degree and been super busy with school. I only have two weeks left and I'm done! **

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Some things come to light as to what's been going on. Don't worry I'll be explaining in future chapters the point behind Kurt's dreams, if you haven't already figured it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." The therapist spoke softly to Burt as Puck sat quietly in the chair across from her. Burt looked over at Puck; he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Things had been really bad for the teen the last few weeks.

"Most people think that in order to suffer from PTSD you had to be the victim of a serious trauma, but this a common misconception. Even being in the same place and seeing a horrible incident cause mental scarring; but there are ways to treat this." The therapist pulled out her appointment and began writing it.

"I want to see Noah three times a week for a month, and then from there we will determine how often he needs to come in."

Puck looked towards the woman. He normally would protest to such things as therapy but he couldn't argue this time. The nightmares and hallucinations were horrible and he couldn't continue to live with them. He hadn't barely slept in days because every time he closed his eyes he would see Kurt's attack all over again.

Not to mention he was pushing everyone he cared about away, especially Finn. His best friend who had forgiven him after all the wrong he had done, and he was treating him the worst. He had attacked him for no reason, and he continue to go on this way.

"Right now we need to try to make sure Noah stays in a stress free environment. Even the smallest little things can cause an episode and make it worse. My advice is to try and keep him busy with things he enjoys doing." The therapist stood up and shook Burt's hand. He thanked her numerous times before he and Puck departed and began heading home.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you. You shouldn't have to deal with my shit; you have enough to deal with." Puck hung his head low. He felt so horrible and guilty for all the trouble he had been causing. First he moved in with them, and then he had to put them through this.

"Son, you have no reason to apologize. You can't control that this happened to you. Kurt isn't the only one who has suffered from this tragedy and we're going to make sure that you get better as well." Puck looked to Burt, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. Ever since his father left, there wasn't a man he looked up to as a father, but Burt was definitely becoming such. He began to cry, because this was actually something to be happy about.

After they arrived home Puck made his way up to Finn's bedroom to talk about what the doctors told him and to apologize again for jumping the day before. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. He heard some scurrying on the other side of the door before it finally opened.

"Hey dude what's up." Finn said breathless.

"What were you doing?" Puck asked as he passed Finn into his room. He looked around to see if he could figure out what the hell Finn was doing when he spotted a box of tissues next to the bed. Puck chuckled and turned backed towards Finn.

"You were beating it." Puck laughed again.

"No…. I…." Finn turned bright red and decided that it was best not to answer because he knew he would just incriminate himself. Puck sat down in the computer chair and turned towards Finn.

"All cool man, we all do it. Anyways I didn't come up here to talk to you about jacking off. I wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I feel like shit for what I did."

"Dude, it's all cool. You don't need to apologize. You've been going through some things, and I understand." Finn sat down on the bed in front of Puck. He understood that something was going on with Puck, he just didn't know what . He just knew that it had something to do with Kurt's attack.

"They said I have PTSD."

"Isn't that what those soldiers have when they come back from war? I remember hearing about it during one of my health classes, but I also failed it twice."

"Yeah, it's a mental disorder that occurs when someone has gone through something that traumatizes them. It makes me feel crazy, but at least I know what it is. I can use the excuse that I'm bat shit crazy for everything now." Puck and Finn both laughed at his last sentence. It felt nice to just sit back and laugh and not worry about anything for once. Just knowing that there was a solution made Puck feel so much better about everything that was going on right now. He didn't know what was going to come of it, but at least he would he would get better.

.

.

.

.

Kurt stood staring at the front door to his house. He wasn't sure how or when he got here. Last thing he remembered was lying down in the bed in the hospital. He looked around at his street, but nothing was there. It was like a giant white abyss except for his house.

"You're finally home." He looked over and Mr. Shue was standing next to him. Kurt looked around to see if anyone else had appeared but it was just him. He was still confused as to what was going on here. He was pretty sure he had gone crazy, that's all he knew.

"Are you going to go inside?"

"I'm not sure what I'll find. This whole place is just crazy and weird things keep happening. I mean have you seen Rachel and Finn. They're literally attached at the hip. Probably the weirdest thing I've seen, besides Santana's boob." Kurt just looked at Mr. Shue who stood in silence and stared blankly at his house. He waved his hand in front of him, but he didn't blink or move.

"Okay, thanks for the help and by help I mean lack thereof." Kurt began walking towards the front door when Mr. Shue spoke again.

"You can't continue to hide here forever. The world is cruel place, but running away from it doesn't solve anything."

"I know this, but this is Lima. It's not New York, you blend in or get your ass kicked. I don't have any other option but to hide. This is the only place that I'm safe; everywhere else I get bullied and sometimes it gets really bad." The back of Kurt's head started to hurt again. He raised his hand to touch the spot and when he pulled his hand away there was blood on it.

"Mr. Shue what's going on?" Kurt asked in a panicked voice. He looked back at the blood on his hand and it slowly started to multiply until he was completely covered in his own blood. He slowly started stepping backwards to get away from it. He turned to run away when Mr. Shue spoke again.

"You can't keep running." Mr. Shue was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Do you not see this? I am covered in blood! What the fuck do you expect me to do?" Kurt screamed out of anger and fear. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He continued to repeat to himself that none of this was real and it was all just a dream. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to a bright white light shining above him.

"Am I dead?" He asked his voice scratchy as if he hadn't talked in weeks. He waited for a second for Mr. Shue to answer, but it never came.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Carole cried. Kurt slowly turned his head to the side to see Carole sitting in a chair next to him. He looked around the room to see where he was at, and it was a hospital room. It looked just like the one he saw Puck in earlier, but then again most hospital rooms looked the same.

"I need a doctor!" Carole yelled from the hallway and quickly came back into the room.

"Carole, what's going on?" Kurt asked, not sure what was going on.

"You're okay baby. You're in the hospital, we'll explain everything later. Right now the doctors want to check you out to make sure everything is okay." Carole leaned down and planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally awake from the god awful nightmare he had been having. He knew it couldn't have been real, and now he knew for sure that it wasn't.

Carole stepped outside the room and pulled her phone from her purse. She quickly used speed dial to call her husband. He answered after the third ring.

"Burt, Kurt is awake!" Carole heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, but no response. A moment later she heard Burt yelling for Finn and Puck.

"We're on our way, be there in a few minutes." Carole hung the phone up and walked back into the room with Kurt. After a second she heard him calling her name frantically.

"It's okay I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She took Kurt's hand into hers and held it as the doctors explained him. After a few minutes the finished and looked to Carole.

"He is doing much better than we expected. We were thinking he would suffer from serious amnesia, but he seems to be doing okay. We will continue to monitor him for several days to see if there was any damage to his mental capacity. "

"Thank you." Carole said softly before turning to Kurt. She smiled at him as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She was beyond happy that her stepson was finally awake.

"Carole what's going on, and where's dad?"

"He's on his way. I don't want to say too much right now because I don't want to upset you, but you were hurt. You've been in a coma for the last few weeks." Kurt didn't know how to react to the news, but he was just happy that he was awake. It didn't feel like he had been asleep to for weeks, but that didn't matter. He was finally awake and back with his family. At that time Burt, Finn, and Puck came running in the door.

The next few hours passed by quickly with all the reunions, it was starting to wear Kurt out. Dozens of people had been in out of the room to visit him and check him out to see how he was doing. He appreciated the love from everyone, but it was just too much right now.

"I'm starting to get tired. I think I'm going to rest for a little bit." Kurt spoke softly.

"While you rest we're going to get some food from the cafeteria." Burt said as he leaned down and kissed Kurt on his forehead. He was beyond ecstatic that his son was finally awake. He didn't want to leave his side, but he knew that Kurt needed rest.

Kurt nodded as they all left, except Puck. Kurt looked to him and attempted a smile. It was rather hard because he was so tired.

"So you're living with us now." Kurt said. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. Puck looked to him, confused as to how he knew that. No one had said anything about it since Kurt had woken up.

"How did you know that?" Puck asked the younger boy.

"You told me. I heard you tell me the other day. Well in my dream you told me. I'm guessing it's true?"

"Yeah it is. I've been living there for a little bit. My mom lost the house." Puck didn't want to dwell on those horrible things know that Kurt had woken up. He just wanted to rejoice in the great news.

"And your grandmother didn't want you to live with her because she said you were a bad seed?" Kurt asked again. He remembered it from his dream, and he was wondering how true it was. If it was it just means that he heard Puck talking to him when he was in the coma.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about that now. I'm worried about you and how you're doing. You're finally awake and that's all the matters. " Tears began to come to Puck's eyes. He had not felt this happy in such a long time. For the longest time he couldn't figure out why he was hurting so much from this tragedy, beside the PTSD. In this moment he finally figured it out. It was the most surprising realization he had ever had. He wasn't quite sure what it meant or how it happened, but he was falling for Kurt Hummel. Noah Puckerman was falling in love with another man.

Kurt looked to Puck, not sure what he was thinking about. He could tell that the jock was lost in thought until Puck's eyes finally met with his. Puck smiled and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Puck, something different than before. Something he liked.

"Just promise me one thing Puck." Kurt spoke softly.

"Anything."

"Never ever sing a RuPaul song."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Yay, Kurt is finally awake. Don't worry this isn't the end, I have plenty planned out and just got an idea that some will hate me for, but this is my story and it will make sense when it happens. The next major story arc will focus on figuring out who attacked Kurt and why. It is someone you all know. I will not reveal who it is, and will leave you all in suspense for a while. Reviews are great!**


	11. How Will I Know?

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Getting ready for my big move seemed to be more complicated than I initially thought. This chapter was sent back to me from my beta weeks ago, but like I said, too busy. This chapter is kind of slow and I apologize for that, I needed it to bridge the gap between my two story arcs. I hope you enjoy, please review. I will try to post the next chapter sooner.**

"Dad I'm fine, I'm not a baby." Kurt said as he went to pick up his bag off the bed. He was finally getting to go home after being in the hospital for three weeks after he woke up.

"You may be going home today, but that doesn't mean life will just go back to normal. They still want you to work on some things. They also said that you may have trouble with color recognition and have vision problems." Burt grabbed the bag off the bed before Kurt had a chance to pick it up. He didn't want his son to have to exert himself and do anything that could cause harm.

"I know what the doctors said dad. I promise I can see fine. I also know my colors. Did you think that I would ever have trouble with seeing color? It's me for Christ sake." Kurt gave his father that knowing look that said 'I'm fine' but still had that diva look.

"I'm your father it's my job to worry about you son." Burt pulled his son into a one armed hug right about the time the nurse walked in with the discharge papers.

"We want Kurt to come back once a week for the next month for check-ups just to make sure that the healing process is going according to plan. In a month we have him scheduled for an MRI to see how the healing of his skull and brain is going." She handed Burt the papers and walked out of the room.

"Free at last." Kurt sighed, followed by a chuckle. He was happy to be going home and get out of the hospital.

* * *

"Dad, would you stop! I can carry the bag into the house. There is nothing wrong with my arms." Kurt tried to grab the bag from the back seat but his father had gotten to it first. Kurt shot him a dirty look but Burt just smiled at him.

"I didn't say they didn't work, but you're still my little boy. I will take care of you while you're sick and you don't need to be overworking yourself." Burt stated as he closed the back door after grabbing the rest of Kurt's things. He walked up behind Kurt, who was standing still, just staring at their house. His expression looked like he had never seen it a day in his life.

"Everything okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I was just admiring its beauty. I feel like I haven't been home in years. It feels so good to finally be back. Not to mention I couldn't focus on my moisturizing regimen in the hospital and I am so far behind. I will have to moisturize for three straight days to get my skin back to the way it was before." Kurt placed his hands on his hips not happy about his current skin condition. Hard work was in his future and that hard work was in the form of skin care.

"You definitely have not changed. Come on let's get inside."

Kurt began walking towards the door as Burt followed closely behind him. Kurt would be glad when he got to see his friends. They have visited him in the hospital, but it wasn't the same. They couldn't sit and listen to music, do each other's nails, pick out outfits for each other, and all the many other fun things they could do during sleepovers. Not to mention the best thing of all, Puck was living with him now. They would see each other on a daily basis and just the thought of it put a smile on Kurt's face.

Kurt reached up to open the door and pushed it open. He was surprised when the entire Glee club including Mr. Shue was standing in his living room in front of a 'Welcome Home' sign. A huge smile crept across his face. The sign was white with pink glitter lettering, his friends knew him well. He couldn't help but think he had the best friends in the entire world.

"Welcome home white boy!" Mercedes was the first one to say something. No one seemed to question it and Kurt assumed they asserted her divaness moments before to ensure that she was the first one to say it. He couldn't contain his happiness or the tears that had already started to fall.

"Thank you guys so much. The sign is perfect." He chuckled. He stepped further into the house so his father could close the door behind them. Puck walked up to his side and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Glad you're home. Let me get your jacket for you precious." Puck whispered into his ear. He didn't want anyone else to hear. The only people Puck had talked to about his feelings for Kurt was Rachel and Finn. They both were in full support of his feelings and prompted him to try and pursue his feelings. The only thing he was worried about was Burt. He wasn't sure how he was going to react when he found out that Puck had the gay hots for his precious little boy.

Puck decided he would worry about that when he got to it. First he just had to see if Kurt felt the same and not try to push him into anything he didn't want to do. Kurt shrugged off his jacket so that Puck could take it and hang it out.

"Don't wrinkle it Puckerman." Kurt smiled at Puck. Puck couldn't help but think that Kurt was flirting. Was that a flirtatious smile? Did gay guys flirt the same way? He was so confused on how to go about all of this.

* * *

Kurt fell face first onto his bed. He was completely exhausted from today's events. He hadn't had this much fun in what felt like years, so it really wore him out. He took a deep breath and took in the smell of his bedroom. He hadn't realized how much it smelled like Chanel No. 5 perfume until now. He guessed he didn't notice it before because he had spent so much time in his room.

"How you feelin'?" Puck asked as walked down the stairs. Kurt looked up at him and noticed that Puck was carrying a tray with two tea cups on it, a bowl of sugar, and a container with tea. Kurt smiled at Puck and just watched as he walked down the stairs.

The muscular teen placed the tray on the end table next to Kurt's bed and sat down next to Kurt on the bed. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. They both thought the other had feelings for other, but neither had the nerve to say anything. So much of their time together was spent like this, in awkward silence.

"I figured you would like some tea before bed. It helps to relax you. I've actually started drinking a cup every night before bed. I could use any little bit of stress relief I can get. It helps keep the nightmares at bay." Puck poured some sugar and milk into his cup before taking sip of the warm tea.

"I used to drink a cup every night before bed when I was a freshman. I just kind of stopped, not sure why. I think I got so depressed that I figured not even a warm cup of tea would help that. I noticed that I had done that with several things. Given them up because I assumed they didn't help with the depression." Kurt just stared at his cup on the tray. He had yet to touch it, but he decided he wouldn't do that to Puck. Puck had spent all the time to make it and bring it down here for him.

"I think if you think it helps with it, then it helps. Everyone is different, but we need things we find relaxing and help with stress relief. At least that's what my therapist said. This is why I started drinking tea every night and added an extra workout to my day." Puck took a big gulp of the tea, finishing it off. He placed the empty cup back on the tray and watched as Kurt fixed his cup. He noticed that Kurt measured out the milk and sugar exactly as he poured it into the tea.

"I suppose you're right. I think I'll just stick to singing every night before I go to bed. I have to keep my voice perfect and it helps. Especially if I have the perfect song to depict how I'm feeling at the moment." Kurt looked at Puck, and at this moment he was thinking how he never noticed how amazingly sweet Puck was and how hot he was. That extra workout was really helping the jock put on some muscle. He had never looked so big and toned.

"If you had to pick a song about how you feel right now, what would it be?"

Kurt was hoping that Puck wouldn't ask that question. His only two choices were to be honest and tell him the song that was coming to mind right now, or lie. Though this was the perfect time to see how Puck was feeling. Kurt took a deep breath and decided he would tell the truth. Kurt sat up and leaned over and scrolled through his IPod until he came to the song he was looking for. He pushed play and the music began filling the room. He turned back towards Puck and began singing along with the words.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of__  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above__  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough__  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

_How Will I know  
How will I know_

A smile slowly crept across Puck's lips as Kurt was singing. He had heard the song before, but it never meant anything to him. In this very moment he understood what Kurt was saying to him.

Though Kurt was feeling embarrassed and vulnerable he continued singing and reached the end of the song.

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now__  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

_If he loves me, If he loves me not_

The music stopped and for a few seconds the room was filled with awkward silence. Puck didn't say anything when Kurt was finished, and it didn't make Kurt feel any better. He just looked at the sheets beneath him and blushed. How could he be so stupid to think that Puck felt the same. Hadn't he been acting like he had? Of course not, Puck was straight. Kurt was internally beating himself up for falling for a straight guy, again.

"Perfect." Puck whispered. Kurt looked up and Puck was face to face with him. Puck leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sat frozen, not sure how to react at first, but after a few seconds he fell into the kiss. Puck's hands were fighting over what to do. One minute they wanted to find Kurt's body and feel every curve, but the next they were thinking that it was too much.

After a few blissful moments they pulled away from each other. Both breathless from the kiss; they just smiled at each other.

"Wow." Puck whispered.


	12. The Jacket

**AN: Yay, so finally a new chapter. I'm going to try and get chapter 13 up pretty quickly because I start school back next Thursday and not sure how much time I will have to get this updated. So with that being said, I'll try to do as much as possible before then. I would like to thank Raven176 for being the beta for the chapter, she is absolutely amazing! Please enjoy and review!**

"What's going on?" Kurt asked after nearly running into Mercedes after she stopped abruptly in front of him.

"I'm not sure, I can't see around all these people." Mercedes tried to look around the crowd of people, but failed due to the fact that she was much shorter than most of the people in the way. When that failed she began pushing through the people.

"Black bitch coming through, and she will cut you." The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as the diva made her way through, Kurt following close behind her.

Once they made their way to the front of the crowd, they were stopped by two policemen who were not allowing anyone to pass by. Behind them were several other policemen with Figgins, and they were searching through the lockers. While moving from one locker to the next, Figgins spotted Kurt and began walking towards him.

"Mr. Hummel," Figgins motioned for the cops to let Kurt pass, "we are currently looking for the weapon that was used during your attack. The police think that it was stashed in the student's locker after the attack."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My first day back and I have this reminder of the attack. I can't avoid it because there are lockers all over the school and the cops seem to be everywhere. Why the hell didn't they do this right after? There was plenty of time while I was in a coma for them to search the school." Kurt threw his bag into a chair and sat in the chair next to it.

"Kurt just relax, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Finn said as he tried to console his step brother. He wasn't quite sure why Kurt was freaking out. He figured that Kurt would be happy that they were looking for the weapon, not freaking out about it. There seemed to be a lot of things that Finn didn't understand.

"And where is Puck? He knows we have glee today and I could really use his support with all this." Kurt sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn't have anyone to hold him, so he was going to hold himself.

"Puck had therapy today. He should be home when we get there." Finn was starting to wonder what was going on between Puck and Kurt. They had spent a lot of time together since Kurt had come home. Almost every night after school Puck was down in the basement with Kurt. Finn practically had to beg Puck just to get him to come play Halo these days.

"I wish that baboon would have told me that. I thought he had therapy tomorrow, not on a day we had glee. For the love of Gaga I swear I'm going to kick his ass."

"If that makes you feel better." Finn still wasn't quite sure what to say to Kurt to make him feel better. He always had a hard time with that. He never quite figured out what to say to make Rachel feel better either. He figured that both Kurt and Rachel were so similar, that's probably why he couldn't figure out what to say to Kurt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We were unable to find anything. Either the student removed the weapon prior to the search, or they never kept it here. We have already questioned every person who attends McKinley who is on a sports team. We are trying to narrow that number down and see if we can find a more definite suspect."

"Thank you." Figgins thanked the detective before showing him out of his car. Rachel stood a few feet away, close enough to hear every word, but far enough not to be noticed that she was eavesdropping. This was making her late for glee but it was worth it. She knew that the cops wouldn't release anything until they had more solid information. The only thing they had now was that the attacker was wearing a letterman jacket.

As the detective climbed into this car and pulled out of the parking lot, Figgins spotted Rachel standing on the other side of the dumpster.

"Ms. Berry, what are you doing behind the dumpster?" Figgins asked as he made his way closer to the dumpster to see what Rachel was doing.

"Hiding from Mr. Shue. Yet again the solo for Regionals was given to someone far less talented than I. Upon learning this information I stormed out to show them that I would not stand for this. In the process of this, they would learn that they had lost their most valuable member and that I am needed and they would beg for me to have that solo. Then I thought, what would Barbara do? She would humble herself and except that someone less talented received the solo and she would learn from it. Learn what she needed to do in order to receive the rest of the solos for the rest of the show choir season. So I was about to head back to the choir room until you stopped me and asked what I was doing out here. I will be on my way now."

Rachel turned and all but ran away from the spot where Figgins was standing. He stood frozen and speechless. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say in response to Rachel's rant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noah Puckerman!" Kurt yelled as he walked through the front door of his home. He knew that Puck was home from therapy because his truck was out front. Kurt didn't have to go far from the front door because Puck was sitting on the couch watching The Deadliest Catch.

"What?" Puck asked, not sure why Kurt was yelling his name as soon as he walked through the door. Kurt stormed towards him, his arms crossed over his chest and he had a murderous expression on his face. Oh shit, Puck thought, I'm in trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me you had therapy today. I thought it was tomorrow, and I was expecting to see you in glee today." Kurt's anger quickly dissolved and instead started turning into anxiety and pain.

"With them going through the lockers all day, it was constant reminder. Every time I turned the corner I would hear them talking about the weapon, what they were looking for and that it would have my blood on it. It was my first day back and I was already nervous. I was expecting you to be in glee and I wanted to talk to you."

Puck patted the spot on the couch next to him. Kurt slowly walked over and plopped down next to Puck. He curled his legs up underneath and turned towards Puck.

"I'm sorry dude, I thought you knew." Puck said, feeling genuinely sorry that he hadn't told Kurt about his appointment.

"It's okay. Don't call me dude."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't really have any memory of the attack but when you walk around hearing about a weapon covered in your own blood, it's scary. I kept imagining them opening up a locker and it being covered in blood. Then they would pull out the weapon and it would be dripping with my blood and then it would get everywhere. I know logically that the blood would be dried on it and not wet, but still. In my fear it's very horror movie-ish." Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. He knew that it was stupid, but he couldn't help but think about it. If they did find the weapon in school he would probably have to look at it and it would have his blood on it unless it had been washed off.

"I'm sure Rachel already told everyone but they didn't find it at the school. Which means you probably won't have to look at it until court. But from now on I will tell you when I have an appointment. I will try to make sure that they don't happen at the same time as glee that way I can be there when you need me."

"I don't care what Quinn says, you can be sweet." Kurt smiled thankful for Puck. He couldn't stay mad at the jock, it was impossible.

"You bet your ass I can. Wait, when did Quinn say I couldn't?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Puck was walking down the hall towards the bathroom, he heard Finn making a bunch of noise in his bedroom.

"Everything okay dude?" Puck asked as he walked into Finn's room which he instantly regret. Finn has clothes thrown all over the room and he was pulling even more clothes from his closet and into the middle of the room.

"Have you seen my letterman jacket?" Finn asked but didn't stop throwing clothes everywhere.

"Nope, can't say that I have. When did you have it last?" Puck asked as he looked over the mess that was the bedroom.

"It's been a couple months now."


End file.
